Free Falling
by jory014
Summary: A cliff. Two bestfriends fighting for love. And a hurt girl. One shot. RxMxN. Please read and review!
1. oneness

Hey everyone! Remember my first story? Well I think I'll be deleting it since I got a mental block and I think I can't continue anymore I'm really sorry but when I get a new inspiration I'll replace it! For now I'll be giving you a one-shot and I hope that you all would like it. ) By the way please read my other story titled LOVE: A Saving Light please I promise you all it's really interesting! T-T Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Free Falling**

* * *

There was this high cliff that is really very high. And on that cliff stood a blonde haired boy and a brunette. There the boy, Ruka and the girl Mikan was having fun just talking, chatting and just doing their own thing, but never did Ruka had an intention of making her jump off the cliff. They just sat there enjoying the view.

_'I'll wait and I'll never let you fall off the cliff in the wrong time._' thought the blonde boy. Then after sometime a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes suddenly came taking the hand of the jolly brunette.

"Please fall fo the cliff for me I promise I'll catch you!" said the boy.

"But I don't wanna fall off the cliff yet, please stop." replied Mikan trying to get away from the boy.

"Hey Natsume! Stop that!" shouted the animal lover fighting with the harsh ungentle guy.

"Mikan please I promise to catch you." said Natsume pleadingly.

"HEY NATSUME STOP IT! I WAS HERE FIRST! I was with her first... I brought her here first..."ejaculated the blond boy trying to fight his best friend, "GET AWAY FROM HER PLEASE!"

Then without a word Natsume pushed Mikan off the cliff ,but without a struggle she let Natsume pushed her off and she fell.

"NATSUME! HOW COULD YOU!" shouted the angry blonde boy.

But suddenly Natsume came back to his senses realizing his situation with his best friend, especially the state of their friendship. Forgetting the falling Mikan.

"I'm really sorry Ruka." said Natsume apologetically.

"..."

"Hey, it's alright you can have her now, so catch her." said Natsume.

"No, you can have her." said Ruka feeling a bit hurt.

"Really? You're really letting me have her?" replied Natsume with light in his eyes.

"Yeah... just promise me that **you'll take care of her and not hurt her**." said Ruka feeling hurt yet forcing a smile on his face. Little do Natsume know that Mikan got hurt right now for not catching her.

"Promise me that Natsume." said Ruka with a stern serious voice.

"Sure! That my friend would be the easiest thing for me to do!" retorted the cocky Natsume.

"You gave a word Natsume...**don't ever forget that.**" enunciated Ruka leaving the scene. Then Natsume went down the cliff to fetch her lovely brunette who's now hurt.

"Hey I'm sorry for not catching you."said the boy apologetically.

"It's alright." replied Mikan forcing herself to show a smile.

"Can you fall for me again I promise to catch you this time. I promise you **I will**." pledged the crimson-eyed boy.

"Ok." replied Mikan getting herself up and went to the top of the cliff with Natsume.

"Are you ready?" asked the boy.

"Ummm are you really gonna catch me this time?" asked the brunette rather skeptically .

"Of course Idiot!" blutrteed Natsume whilst pushing the girl forcefully down the cliff. And the second time she fell. While falling...

"Hey Mikan, may I ask if I was the one falling off the cliff..." said the boy.

"What?" replied the girl as she falls.

"Wil you catch me?" asked Natsume with a sad voice.

"CATCH YOU! HECK NO!" replied the frustrated falling girl. As the words stung his heart, he left the girl who's nearing the ground letting her fall on the rough ground.

After a while he came back. Feeling a bit comforted from the harsh words but little did he know that Mikan is already greatly injured from her second fall.

"Hey I'm sorry again for not catching you." said Natsume.

"It's alright..." replied Mikan forcing at least a small curve of a smile on her face.

"May I ask again for the third time. Will you please fall for me?" asked the boy.

"...ok..." replied Mikan this time with pain in her voice.

Then the process repeated, Mikan falling off the cliff and Natsume goinf back on his spot wating for the brunette to land in her hands.

"Natsume!" shouted the girl from above.

"Yeah!" replied the boy.

"Will you really wait for me until I land there safe in your arms?" asked Mikan filled with doubt.

"Of course I'll wait. Even if I'll wait here for a lifetime." enunciated the boy with confidence. As the girl fell and asked the question several times he saw the figure down. Suddenly fading and appearing clear again.

_'Did Natsume just faded or is it just my wild imagination? Ugh maybe I'm just imagining.'_ thought the brunette as she closed her eyes as she neared the ground awaiting for the soft arms to catch her any minute. But to her dismay, instead she felt a hard rough ground of rocks that gave broken bones and scratches to her body. Then she lookd up seeing the figure fading again and beside the unclear figure, a machine that produces holograms and beside the hologram maker machine a speaker repeating the words 'I promise I'll wait for you here in this sopt even if it has to be a lifetime.' The brunette really felt hurt and she did nothing but cry and cry and laid down there. With no one to help her just there alone on the ground greatly tainted and fractured. After some time his ORIGINAL catcher came back with an apathetic look on his face.

"Natsume..." cried the girl out with all her might. " Why didn't you catched me? You said you'll wait for me..."

"Oh did I said that... forget about it little girl. Past is past." replied Natsume nonchalntly.

"But Natsume..." cried Mikan weakly. Then the guy looked at her with disgust and left her there not even helping her. This gave a great pang on her chest and made her shed a tear. Then in all her pain she remembered someone. A friend of hers that didn't pushed her off the cliff. A guy so friendly, caring and gentle...

_'Ruka, please help me' _then the brunette dragged her body in search of a friend so dearly and kind.

From the path ahead as the blonde boy walked he saw a figure... a female figure limping and dragging her body on the path. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. Then as he recognized the figure he quickly shouted...

"MIKAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" shouted the boy coming to her aid taking her in his arms.

"...Ruka-pyon...please help me..." said the brunette weakly as tears formed on her eyes.

"Where's Natsume? Is the this Natsume's doing?" asked the concerned boy. Then the brunette shook her head as a reply.

_'Natsume you promised me... I can't believe you did this to her... I'm really disappointed at you Natsume...' _thought the blonde haired boy who's now filled with disappointment.

"Don't worry Mikan I'm here for you and I'll never leave your side I'll be always be there for you and help you in times of need." said the caring blonde haired boy trying to comfort the girl and also trying to mend her wounds.

_'No matter what I'll be there for you Mikan...'_

_

* * *

  
_

The end. Did you all liked it? This is my first one shot story...:) Well actually this is a story I made last year and what can I say about it well it's just a story made by my emotions! Please do review! I'd really appreiated it! - I accept both comments and critics. :) Farewell! And also please read the story titled LOVE: A Saving Light:)


	2. letter to beautiful princess :

to an anonymous reader called "beautiful princess"

I have to agree with you on that one :p...

Yes, it sucks and I'm not being sarcastic or whatever because I know it's weird...

I did that ummm 3 years ago or something and I was still a novice and my mind is jumbled in a sort of emotional way :p so yeah, that wasn't my best at all..

but, still... even if that sucks... why won't you try my other fics I reckon that the others has some sense and meaning to it^^,

Thanks for the review !! I love it!! XD...

I wish others would tell me that on my other fics :p XD

Tc!

To you and others...

please do read my other fanfics especially my latest in GA which is titled **How To Know Your True Gender** and **Devil Meets Angel **and my awesome one shots :p expecially **Jinno's Forbidden Love**, **Natsume and The Tooth Fairy**, **I'm Not Missing You**, **Time After Time**, **Pancake Fiasco**, **Realistic Chimera**, and **PETRIFIED HEART **:p (though not edited but so far the best ever for me though :p)

if you're a kamichama karin dude please read **Love's Divine Light** (though I know..it's not that good :p due to quality and description)

lastly...

if you're a digimon fan please do read...

**The Light Through Dark Oblivion **

and

**Dark Reveries**

that's all!! :p

please I beg read and review..well not really beg since I can't make you guys choose to review hahahaha!! XD


End file.
